


Kaname the Cheater

by Otaku_4_Life



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, cross yuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_4_Life/pseuds/Otaku_4_Life
Summary: Where is Kaname and who that girl with him. What is  this happening to me. I thought you loved me Kaname. What is wrong with Kaname? Why is he so secretive? What's with Yuki personality? Why is everyone so distant?REALLY SLOW UPDATES





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Guys, I'm Not Good At Summary's But Thx for clicking on my story also check out my Wattpad account @yukikuranotaku1

( Yuki Pov )   
It was like any other day I was at the Kuran Manor. As usual kaname wasn't their as usual. When me and Kaname first got here he changed he dosen't act like he used to. For I was asking him were he was going one time and he snapped then I got defensive then he and slapped me across the face saying it wasn't my bussince . Then he left he called me later saying he was sorry , but I feel like he is hiding something form me. When I ask to drink some blood he says he is to busy. So form now on I going to change to show Kaname how it feels to be treated that way.

Time skip ( 1 day )   
( Kaname Pov )  
It's been a day since I slapped Yuki and I really didn't really mean to. Its just I am really bad at trying to hide things form Yuki. The thing I am hiding would hurt her if she knew. Then I heard knock.  
( Aido Pov )  
Lord Kaname I need to tell you something Yuki going on a rampage. We don't know why so I was told to come tell you so you can tell us what to do

Why is Yuki having a rampage. The next chapter find out what the heck is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Where is Kaname and who that girl with him? What is this happening to me? I thought you loved me Kaname. What is wrong with Kaname? Why is he so secretive? What's with Yuki personality? Why is everyone so distant?  
REALLY SLOW UPDATES


End file.
